A Winter's Tale
by librastar
Summary: With Christmas almost here, Robin teaches Starfire how to make snow angels when it snows for the first time in Jump City for 10 years while, Raven and BB make gingerbread cookies. Will this lead to some romance? RobStar BBRae


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which is owned by DC Comics and Cartoon Network.

Author's Note: Hello people! Good to have you here again! With December almost here, I can already feel Christmas in the air! Since I was kinda in the mood, I thought I would help kick off the Christmas feeling at with my new fic. Here's the full summary:

Summary: With December approaching, Christmas is definitely in the air, and is infecting everybody including the Teen Titans! When it snows for the first time in 10 years in Jump City, Robin teaches Starfire how to make snow angels. Meanwhile in the Tower, Raven decides to do something for her teammates for Christmas so she decides to bake gingerbread cookies. But when BB gets involved, everything turns out into a mess! With the spirit of Christmas love in Jump City, will it also lead to some romance in the Tower? RobStar BBRae

**Snow Angels**

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Falalalalalalalala_

'_Tis the season to be jolly _

_Falalalalalalalala_

_Don we now our gay apparel_

_Falalalalalalalala_

_Troll the ancient Yuletide carol_

_Falalalalalalalala_

_See the blazing new-lit forest_

_Falalalalalalalala_

_Strike the hall and join the chorus_

_Falalalalalalalalala_

_Follow me in merry measure_

_Falalalalalalalalala…_

Beast Boy sang merrily as he hung the shiny garlands onto the Christmas tree. It was the 15th of December, and Christmas was only a little more than a week away. As the holiday season approached, even the bad guys seemed to have stopped going on crime sprees. As a result, crime rates in Jump City had been lowered greatly and the Titans enjoyed ample time to prepare for the Yuletide festivities. Even Robin had put aside all thoughts about villains, well maybe not all…but a little and had even joined in the decorating of the Tower for Christmas. The only one who had steadfastedly refused to help was Raven.

"Awww…come on Raven…"pleaded BB. "Please help...look, I've even saved the golden star for you to put on top…" he cajoled. Raven looked up from her book, an expression of mild irritation on her face. "I told you, I don't do Christmas." Disappointed, Beast Boy placed the shiny golden star on top of their 4 feet tall Christmas tree. "There, done!"

The five Titans stood back to admire their tree, which was shining and glittering with ornaments and tinsel. Numerous presents were scattered under the tree, gaily wrapped in glittery, colourful paper and tied up with ribbons of assorted colours.

"There, all ready for Christmas," said Beast Boy proudly. Robin nodded. Starfire clapped her hands happily. "Truly a magnificent piece of work!" "Sweet!" exclaimed Cyborg. "Raven?"

The gothic girl looked at her teammates. "Nice," she said, shrugging. They laughed, then suddenly Cyborg pointed to the window. "LOOK!"

Outside the window, glittery white powder could be seen falling in droves from the sky.

Snow.

"SNOW!" yelled Cyborg. "Huh?" asked Starfire, confused. The other Titans looked shocked and surprised, and neither one of them reacted for a split second. The next second, everyone including Raven had rushed to the window, their noses pressed against the glass, their eyes drinking in the sight of hundreds of thousands of glittery, shiny snowflakes falling from the sky, enveloping Jump City in a blanket of white.

Everyone except Star had to wipe a few tears from their eyes. It hadn't snowed in Jump City for ten years, not ever since they were young. From their window overlooking the city dressed in white, the panorama set before them was astoundingly, and enchantingly beautiful.

The Titans were silent for a while. "It's…beautiful," whispered Beast Boy. Nobody responded. They were too taken with the sight of the snow outside.

Finally, Cyborg replied, "Well, what are ya'll waiting for? Let's go outside!" The Titans rushed out, and as they burst out of the door, a chilly breeze greeted them.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Robin, as the cold stung his nose. But his pain was soon forgotten as he bent down and scooped up some of the white powder in his hand. It was cold, and chilling to the bone. Nonetheless, he thrust his handful into the air, laughing joyfully.

Next to him, Starfire looked around in wonder. "Friend Robin, I have never seen anything like this white powder which you call "snow." It is surprisingly cold and delightful to play with. May one eat it?" she asked.

Robin laughed. "No Star. You can't eat it; it's only frozen water. But it's great for making snowballs, like this!" He molded the snow into a spherical shape and threw it at her.

"Oomph!" Starfire had collapsed onto the ground; the snowball had exploded into her face and knocked her to the ground with its force, stunning her momentarily. Robin laughed merrily.

Suddenly, he felt something cold explode in his face. It was snow. He whipped around and saw Beast Boy laughing. "Dude, your face!" Robin grinned. "You want a piece of me little man?"

Soon, all the Titans were indulging in a snowball fight. The air was filled with shouts of laughter and squeals of cold when a snowball landed on some unsuspecting victim. The battle finally ended when Cyborg defeated Raven, who was surprisingly good at aiming snowballs. The Titans sat down in the snow for a while, panting.

Beast Boy stood up, and brushed the snow of his pants. "Well, I don't know 'bout you guys but I'm going back to the Tower to change and thaw out, I'm freezing!" he said. "Me too!" said Cyborg, scrambling to his feet. "My circuits might just freeze in this subzero weather!" Raven got up as well, and the three Titans went back to the Tower, leaving Robin and Starfire.

The two of the lay on their backs for a while, enjoying the feeling of the glittery snowflakes falling gently onto their faces. Robin spread his arms and legs out wide, then began rubbing them against the snow, making arcs with them.

Starfire watched him, fascinated. "Friend Robin, what are you doing?" she asked, looking curiously at the shape he had just made in the snow.

"Snow angels," he said happily, giving her a rare smile, which was not often seen on his face at other times of the year. "Snow angels?" she asked dubiously. "I have heard of angels but snow angels? Are they the bringers of snow?"

He laughed. Starfire thought for a moment how handsome he looked, his mouth curved upwards in a cheerful laugh, his handsome but usually solemn features now shone with happiness and his jet-black spiky hair was covered in snow. "They're just shapes of angels we can make in the snow using our body. We just call them that because the shape we make looks like angels. Look, those are the wings and this is the body."

Starfire smiled, understanding. "Please teach me friend Robin, I too would like to learn how to make these angels of snow!" Robin smiled, as a distant memory from long ago flashed into his mind.

_Flashback _

_The little black-haired boy jumped into the pile of newly fallen snow. "Whee, mother look at all this snow!" The boy's mother smiled at him, then promptly dived into the snow._

_The little boy fell on her top of her, trying to shove snow into her face. The two wrestled like puppies for a while, then lay back, exhausted, on top of the snow._

_Then Mary Grayson began to move her arms and legs upwards and downwards in arcs, creating shapes like fans. "Mother?" asked the little boy. "What are you doing?" His mother smiled. "Snow angels," she replied. The little boy looked excited. "You mean we can make angels? Real ones?" She laughed. "No Richard, we can just make their shapes in the snow for fun. See, this is her wings and her body. Maybe we can make a whole army of them, just like in heaven."_

"_Will you teach me how to make them mother?" His mother came over to him and patted his hair, which was damp with snow. "Of course, first you…"_

_End flashback_

"Robin?" Robin shook his head, smiling a little at the recollection then turned to Starfire. "Okay, first you lie on your back, then you spread out your arms and legs," he said, as Starfire followed his instructions. "Then, you move them up and down, and make arcs with them. The you get up and voila, there's your snow angel all done!"

Starfire stood up and there enough, was her snow angel's imprint in the snow. She laughed delightedly and cried, "It is beautiful!" Robin smiled. "Shall we do more?"

"Nah…maybe we should go back, I'm cold," he said. Starfire pouted a little. "Pleeeeaaasssseeee?" she begged. Robin laughed, thinking how cute and pretty she looked, her rosebud pink lips in an adorable pout, her red hair had white powder sticking to it and her cheeks had a rosy glow from the cold. She was the real snow angel!

He grinned. "Okay, but only if you win this fight!" He jumped at her, and she fell down in the snow, laughing. Robin tickled her and she squealed, giggling madly. "I'm winning aren't I?" he said, increasing the frequency of the tickling, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Not if I can help it!" Starfire pushed him down, and started tickling him. Now Robin was the one on his back, laughing madly. Starfire heaped some snow on top of him, and continued to make Robin laugh.

She bent over him as he wiped the snow off his mask. "Whom is the one winning now Robin?" she said, laughing delightedly. Their faces only inches away, Starfire suddenly felt Robin's lips on hers, kissing her softly.

She was surprised at first, but she responded quickly, deepening their kiss. Robin pulled her down with him and the two lay kissing in the snow, with their arms around each other. It was a pure and innocent but immensely sweet kiss that they shared, the first kiss that they had ever had.

They broke away, Starfire's face wearing an expression of delight and Robin smiling. He got up, and said, "Looks like I won that round, so back to the Tower we go!" Starfire dived on top of him again, and cried, "I do not think so!"

The happy couple continued playing in the snow, both making snow angels and making out until Beast Boy stuck his head outside the door and called, "Dudes, what are you two doing? Cookies are ready!"

Blushing, they got up and wiped snow from their clothes. As they passed him in the hallway, BB eyed them, surprised. "What were you two doing outside there for so long?" Robin looked at Starfire, who was blushing furiously. He winked at her and promptly replied, "Making snow angels."

Author's Note: Tada, the end of the RobStar part for this story! Did you like it? Please drop me a review, please! (librastar goes down on bended knees and starts holding out a plate for reviews) Next chapter will be BBRae and based on what happened while Robin and Star were outside playing snow. Until next time then, adios!


End file.
